


Solace

by boku_aka_45



Series: Haikyuu!! <Smut> [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Another fic inspired, Canon Compliant, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Rut, Smut, Training Camp, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boku_aka_45/pseuds/boku_aka_45
Summary: Going through his first rut during the training camp, Bokuto can't control himself around Akaashi.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Haikyuu!! <Smut> [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095212
Kudos: 114





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was inspired by rottenfujoshi_ 's Solace CH13 (in Wattpad). The part where Bokuto said how Akaashi was the only one brave enough to help him when he had his first rut really inspired me into writing the scenario. This does not follow her storyline at all so go give Solace a read for the real deal. This is like fanfiction for it I guess.

**Alpha Bokuto x Omega Akaashi (Takes place during Bokuto's last year, during training camp).**

"Bokuto-san, can you please get off of me?" Akaashi requested as he was being held down by Bokuto leaning over his back.

"Akaashi, stay still," Bokuto grunted as he placed his chin on the setter's head. Akaashi's scent somehow calmed him down again. As for Akaashi, this became more of torture. Bokuto's scent somehow became stronger these past few days, and being an omega, he is having quite a hard time. But knowing Bokuto, he will get off once he is satisfied with what he is doing.

On the sideline, Washio and Sarukui glanced at the two.

"Say, Washio, do you think he's..." Sarukui trailed off as he sniffs the air. Since both of them are alphas, they both realize what kind of pheromone Bokuto is sending off much more than the Betas and omega in the team.

"Yeah, and I'm sure he is not aware of it himself too," Washio said as he sighed. Considering an alpha's first rut, suppressants can be dangerous. They'll have to find a way to tone it down. The training camp won't be ending until the next 2 days. If only Bokuto can suppress it himself, it'll be a miracle this doesn't turn into a mess.

_______________

"It's hot..." Bokuto grunted as he turned on the AC. For some reason, He feels even more restless than in the last few days.

"Water," Akaashi said as he passed him a bottle. Bokuto didn't let this chance go and grabbed Akaashi instead.

"Bokuto-san plea--" Akaashi stopped mid-sentence as he started to tense up. _What's with this pheromone...it's making me dizzy._

"Aye...Bokuto, you can't just keep Akaashi to yourself the whole day, let him breathe," Konoha grinned as he reached out for Akaashi. But before he even made contact, his wrist was grabbed by Bokuto in a tight grip.

"AH! Idiot! It hurts!" Konoha yelled as he tried to break free.

"Who gave you permission to take him away from me?" Bokuto growled as his eyes glowed. At the same time, the entire room was filled with a strong dominant pheromone that even Sarukui and Washio shuddered.

"Shit," Sarukui cursed as he rushed over to get Konoha away while Washio went for Akaashi. But before Washio even gets to Akaashi, Bokuto himself pushed the omega away, as if he was trying to hold himself down.

Even if this was his first, Bokuto knew right away he's in a rut. The violent urge of wanting to hold Akaashi at this moment, the urge to beat those who come near Akaashi, it all came to him at once. Unconsciously, his pheromone grew even stronger, so strong that even the other two alphas flinched.

 _Ah...a dominant alpha...getting close to him will be hard..._ Sarukui and Washio both thought.

"Get out, now..." Bokuto growled as he slouched down as he trembled. No one really knows what came over them, but the moment those words left Bokuto's lips, they all staggered out, all except Akaashi who was trembling slightly.

"Akaashi!" Konoha yelled, trying to drag him.

"I'll keep Bokuto-san in control. I have a scent suppressant with me. A-and he might let me get close." Akaashi stammered. His stammering is something the team rarely sees.

"Someone go inform the coach. It's better if we leave them here for the night," Washio gritted as he pulled Konoha out and shut the door. Akaashi was right. Only he can keep Bokuto in control, either the easy or hard way. The only thing they can do is hoping that Bokuto won't do anything too rash.

______________

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi called out to the Alpha. To say he's not affected by Bokuto's pheromone at all is an understatement. He was trembling. He's lucky he took some heat suppressant before-hand today, or else they'll both lose it.

Akaashi crawled over to Bokuto, a scent suppressant in hand.

"Bokuto-san, we need to suppress your pheromone first," Akaashi said as calmly as he can. He can see that Bokuto is trying his best to calm his thirst down, so the first thing to do right now is to suppress his pheromone. If not, other omegas from other schools in this camp will surely be affected.

"You are still here," Not a question, no, it's like he's confirming Akaashi's presence. Bokuto gazed up at the omega's face and stared into his eyes. The next thing Akaashi knew, he's already in Bokuto's embrace.

"Akaashi...Akaashi..." Bokuto murmured his name as he started to nibbled Akaashi's neck. He used his entire weight to push Akaashi on one of the futons laid out and grazed his lips over Akaashi's. As if to control his hands from doing anything worse, Bokuto intertwined his hands with Akaashi's hands and started to kiss the omega deeply. On the other hand, Akaashi himself was quite light-headed. Even though he knows that this might end up bad for him, he trusted Bokuto. Even if the alpha had some surprising mood swings, his self-control never failed to amaze Akaashi.

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi said in a mild voice as he moved Bokuto's right hand to his cheek. He can feel the alpha trembling.

It took all of Bokuto's willpower not to attack Akaashi then and there. Akaashi's the last person on earth he would ever want to hurt.

"Akaashi, please go out," Bokuto gritted. However, Akaashi did the opposite. He cupped Bokuto's face and pulled him down for a sensual kiss. Bokuto may think that this is the effect his pheromone had on Akaashi, but Akaashi knew, it's not the work of Bokuto's pheromone alone. His feelings were also a part of the reason who chose to stay and calm Bokuto done. Having to leave him alone while knowing he's in pain, Akaashi can't do that.

"Bokuto-san, it's okay....it's..okay," Akaashi said in-between the kiss as Bokuto's pheromone grew stronger. The alpha is at his limit. And as if to push him further, Akaashi let out some of his sweet pheromone, which snapped Bokuto's composure. With fast motion, Bokuto started to undress Akaashi as he dove in for a hungry savage kiss. The air around them grew hotter as time passed.

As Bokuto's hands trailed down to Akaashi's butt, he rasped, "You're a mess down here..." and bend down for a lick. Akaashi gasped at the action.

"B-Bokuto-san! W-wait--AH!" Akaashi trembled as he tried his best to keep his voice down. Bokuto peeked at Akaashi as he went quiet and saw the omega biting his arm to keep quiet. He pulled Akaashi's arm away and replaced it with his lips.

"I'm going in..." Bokuto whispered after loosening the omega. He pushed in slowly, afraid of harming the boy.

"A-ahhh..nnnngh..." Akaashi moaned. It's painfully slow. "B-Bokuto-san, mnh...hrnggg"

"Sorry," Bokuto grunted as he went in fully. Placing a sweet kiss, he started off with slow and shallow thrusts. Both of their pheromones mixed in together, making both of them dizzy with pleasure.

"I love you...I love you," Bokuto mumbled next to Akaashi's ears as his thrust gradually fastened up. Hearing those words, Akaashi cried as he hugged Bokuto tighter and muttered these words back.

"I love you, Bokuto-san,"

Bokuto shivered and tensed up when he heard those sweat words. His lips once again met Akaashi's and his action became rougher. At this point, Akaashi gave up holding back his voice.

"Bo...kuto-san--A-ahh" Akaashi cried out. "W-wait! Mnnnh!"

"Akaashi, Akkashi..." Bokuto kept calling out Akaashi's name until the big room was only filled with skin slapping against each other and their soft moans.

"A-ahhh, f-fuck," Bokuto groaned as he quickly pulled out and came unto Akaashi, splattering both his abdomen and face. Bokuto panted and stared at the dazed person below him. He looked even more beautiful the more he stared. He leaned down and placed a soft sweet kiss, to which Akaashi gladly returned.

"I love you," Bokuto whispered as he embraced Akaashi, the only solace he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> rottenfujoshi_ (Wattpad) Thank you for allowing me to write this. I hope you liked it too.


End file.
